


Peering at You

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker discovers something about himself after Sideswipe gets hurt in battle
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Peering at You

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Glasses

“So, what am I supposed to do until they heal?” Sideswiped complained. “Everything farther away than my hand is all fuzzy!”

Sideswipe held his hand up in front of his face to demonstrate; the two were barely a foot apart.

“I have a temporary solution,” Ratchet said, patting Sideswipe on the knee. “But it’s just that and definitely not something you can use on the battlefield. Hold on a moment.”

Ratchet turned around and walked out of the exam room. Almost immediately Sideswipe turned to look beseechingly at Sunstreaker although their gazes didn’t quite meet. Sunstreaker shivered at the milky look to Sideswipe’s normally indigo lenses.

“Sunnnnnyyy…”

“What do you want me to do? Duck next time a weird looking Decepticon scientist throws something at you,” Sunstreaker retorted.

Sideswipe pouted. “You’re mean.”

“You’re lucky only a few drops got into your face,” Sunstreaker said. He was also lucky that Sunstreaker had been just behind Sideswipe and had his waxing kit on him. It had a bottle of buffered solution in it that he had used to flush out Sideswipe’s optics before the acid ate entirely through them. Optical lenses were in short supply and a pain to install; Sideswipe’s current ones would heal with a little bit of time although he’d been inconvenienced until then.

“Ah, here we go!” Ratchet announced, bustling into the room. “This is a modified visor, so it doesn’t hook into your neural net. They will just rest on your face and help give you some distance vision. Hold still.”

Ratchet carefully slid something onto Sideswipe’s face and hooked its two arms over his audials, securing it in place. “Some mechs don’t have the software capability to support visor hardware so they’ll use similar spectacles for declining vision.”

He stepped back and Sunstreaker stared at his twin’s odd appearance. The ‘spectacles’ consisted of two blue-tinged circles of a clear substance attached by a metal bridge which rested on his nasal ridge. Behind the circles, Sideswipe’s optics appeared a little bigger than normal and he blinked several times as he looked around the room.

“That’s… better,” Sideswipe slowly admitted. “I understand why I can’t fight with them, though. If I don’t look straight through them, I get a little wobbly.”

“Exactly. Also easily knocked off your face. This is only for doing light duties like monitor duty or assisting with data entry. And you need to take them off and rest your optics for about five minutes every hour because you can still strain them even using these.”

“Yay. Data entry,” Sideswipe said blandly. Then he looked over at Sunstreaker. “Whatcha think, bro?”

A little off balance himself, Sunstreaker opened his mouth to reply and then shrugged. “As long as I don’t have to hold your hand all the way back to our quarters, its fine with me.”

Sideswipe blinked again and then his head cocked to the side. The corners of his lips lifted just slightly, and his optics took on a devious glint which was a little eerie with the different lens color.

_Sunstreaker… is there anything you want to tell me?_

 _No._ Sunstreaker snapped over their bond, trying to stuff the random burst of lust back down. Sideswipe looked… Sunstreaker couldn’t explain it, but somehow his twin had become ten times hotter since he had donned the spectacles.

_~ Someone’s found a new kink ~_ Sideswipe sung, his smile widening. _Want me to ride you wearing these? You’ll have a great view._

Sunstreaker abruptly pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the door. “Well, seems like you can manage. I’ll see you back in our room. Thanks, Ratchet.”

_I hate you,_ Sunstreaker growled, fighting his suddenly insistent interface protocols.

_Oh, somehow I don’t think you do_ , Sideswipe said, laughing in the back of their spark.

~ End


End file.
